Ghost Island
Ghost Island is the main hub in Pac-Man World. Pacman comes here after hearing of his family and friends being kid-napped, and to defeat the devious Toc Man. He gets here by rowboat on the stormy night that he discovers Toc Man's throwing of a party. Pacman gets to Ghost Island after he completes Buccaneer Beach in the Valley of the Pirates area. In Ghost Island, there are six differnt areas. When Pacman first arrives at Ghost Island, he can only go to Buccaneer Beach, Cosair's Cove, Crisis Cavern, and Space Race. After beating the first level in the area, (or second in the Valley of the Pirate's case) Pacman can advance to the next level, ans so on and so forth. After beating the first three areas, the next two are unlocked. After beating both of these, the final area is unlocked. To access the fianl level, Pacman must free all six of his friends from each of the six areas. These areas include + Ghost Island is home of the ghosts. You adventure here on Pac-Man World and Pac-Man World 2. Valley of the Pirates In this area, there a four large buildings that Pacman must enter to get into levels. There is also a small area for swimming, a canon that can be fired after Butt Bouncing it (only once, until you leave Ghost Island, and come back), and a large flag in the air. Pooka is held captive in Crazy Cannonade. There are four levels: * Buccaneer Beach * Corsair's Cove * Crazy Cannonade * HMS Windbag Volcano Ruins There are three temple like buildings that Pacman must enter to go to levels. Also in the area, there are two large, flowing waterfalls. Pacman must cross a small bridge to get to the Plan C from Space area. Chomp-Chomp the dog is held captive in Manic Mines. Unlike all other areas, there are only three levels in this area: * Crisis Cavern * Manic Mines * Anubis Rex Plan C from Space This area is just a flat surface with four space ships lined up against the wall. One is green, another pink, one yellow, and the Boss level is blue. Prof. Pac is held captive in Gimme Space. Pacman can't get to the Haunted Funhouse area until he beats every level from Buccaneer Beach to King Galaxian, for their is a large wall blocking the way. There are four levels in this area: * Space Race * Far Out * Gimme Space * King Galaxian Haunted Funhouse This area has four giant clown heads, and Pacman must go through the mouths to go to levels. All of the faces on the clowns are happy except for the fourth, which is angry because of the boss fight(race) inside. There is also a small caroussel in the middle of the surface. Baby Pac is held captive in Spin Dizzy. There are four levels in this area: * Clowning Around * Barrel Blast * Spin Dizzy * Clown Prix Golden Fruit Smoothie Factory This area has four rusty buildings that Pacman must enter to get to levels. Rusty floors and pipes are abundant here. Pacman Junior is held captive in Down the Tubes. There are four levels in this area: *Perilous Pipes *Under Pressure *Down the Tubes *Krome Keeper Toc-Man's Mansion This area is only available after the player beats every level from Buccaneer Beach to Krome Keeper, for there is a large gate blocking the way. There is a hill leading up to this grassy area. When Pacman goes up the small hill, and gets to the actual area, there's wind blowing, and the player can occasionally hear Toc Man lauging. In the middle of the area there is a big, dead tree. Ms. Pacman is held captive in Grave Danger. There are four levels in this area: * Ghostly Gardens * Creepy Catacombs * Grave Danger * Toc-Man's Lair Bonus Levels If Pacman collects all six Pacman Letters, at the end of the stage, he will be transported to a Bonus Level, where fruits and extra lives are abundant. Valley of the Pirates Bonus Level Pacman must use a Chrome Suit so he can fall through the water quicker, so he can collect the lines of fruit. There are a few chests, with some containing Chrome Suits, and some with Extra Lives. Volcano Ruins Bonus Level There are two Rev Platforms that Pacman must go up and down, while collecting long lines of fruit. He must do this while avoiding getting hit by steam while riding the Rev Platforms. When he gets to the top on one of the platforms, he needs to go to the other side, and get onto one that moves downwards. This time, however, it is easier because he can grab a Chrome Suit, to make himself invincible to the steam. Plan C from Space Bonus Level Pacman must step on a switch for a blue plasma platform to appear under groups of fruit, so he can walk accross and get them. He must get to the other side and use a Rev Platform to go up, and do the same thing, and then once more. The only difference is the top platform has an extra fruit in the middle. Don't worry if Pacman falls; there is a saftey platform at the bottom. Haunted Funhouse Bonus Level In this level there are balloons in four rows, stacked on top of each other. Pacman must jump across each balloon, collecting the Fruit along the way. Golden Fruit Smoothie Factory Bonus Level This Bonus Level may be the easiest one out of the six. There are three machines floating across the stage, which stomp on Pacman is he goes under them. The Fruit in this level is in a line, with the machines floating above the line. There are about three switches that Pacman needs to press along the way. After Pacman gets to the end of the line of Fruits, Pacman can use Fly Dots to fly above the machines to get more Fruit and Lives. (The Fly Dots will only be available if Pacman pressed all of the switches along the way.) Toc-Man's Mansion Bonus Level